Battle of the Youkai
by Lady Enchantress
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga decide to settle their feud. COMPLETE NOT COMPLETELY EDITED
1. Prologue

A/N Sorry! I had to change this! I do NOT own Inuyasha + Co. so please don't sue, etc! Please respond, since this is my first. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get your damn claws off o' her."  
  
"I wouldn't be talkin', dog-turd."  
  
A raven-haired beauty watched helplessly as the two men she cared about fought over her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she yelled, scared for his life, yet her heart was torn, as she cared for Kouga, also. Kouga had the advantage, with Inuyasha still badly wounded after fighting with his half brother, Sesshomaru. Though, Kouga was in danger, as Inuyasha would not give up easily.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, realizing for the first time since the battle began that she was still there. "Get the hell out of here, stupid wench! Take Shippo and go to Miroku and Sango!"  
  
Nodding, Kagome plucked Shippo off of the ground and quickly ran off to where she her other companions, Sango and Miroku, had set up camp.  
  
Kouga stared after the girl's retreating back, waiting to make sure she was safe, giving Inuyasha the chance to attack.  
  
"Don't look at Kagome that way!" Inuyasha yelled, misinterpreting Kouga's look.  
  
Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly and prepared his famous attack, to knock down his sole rival in love.  
  
"Stop, Inuyasha.." Kouga's gaze turned away from Kagome and turned towards Inuyasha as he addressed him. Walking forward, Kouga continued. "I challenge you to a contest."  
  
The dog youkai stared at his opponent, confused and shocked that his opponent was trying to talk his way out of battle. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"  
  
"Think carefully, dog-turd, though it must be difficult for a pea- brain like you."Kouga spit in disgust. "I can easily dodge your wimpy attacks, with you limping and whimpering like a newborn puppy. You don't stand a chance."  
  
Growling at the insults he just received, Inuyasha weighed his options. 'He does have an advantage, with those jewel shards boosting his power.' Swearing, Inuyasha looked down at his haori soaked in scarlet liquid. 'I've lost blood, too, giving me a very bad disadvantage.'  
  
Admitting defeat to himself, Inuyasha decided to hear what Kouga had to say. "I'm listenin'." He said cautiously.  
  
Smirking, Kouga's ego inflated as his opponent practically surrendered. "I say, let us see who she cares for more. At the end of two weeks, we ask her who she wants to mate with. Winner gets her, loser backs away, never interrupting again." 'She'll pick me for sure, once she sees what the mutt is really like.'  
  
Inuyasha thought carefully about this proposal. 'Hmmm. This could work. but what if Kagome,' Inuyasha thought with alarm. 'No! Kagome would never go for that pathetic wolf. And. if he's out of the picture.' Inuyasha smirked at his next thought. 'Then she's all mine.'  
  
"Ok. Deal," Inuyasha said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Shaking the offered hand, Kouga thought of his future with Kagome, his love.  
  
'May the best demon win.' 


	2. The game begins

A/N Ok. I read all of your reviews. Thanks. I took them into consideration, and I hope you'll be pleased with the outcome (hehehe). Sorry, but I probably will write only 1 chapter per day, since I'm in school. Hope you like it. I can always change it if you don't.  
  
Oops! Almost forgot! I spell everything wrong but I do not own Inuyasha, etc. I don't think I have to repeat this but. better safe then sorry.  
  
Now! On to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After shaking hands, both of them nodded before separating. Kouga ran off, in a whirlwind of speed, thinking of ways to claim Kagome's heart. After a puzzled second, Inuyasha blinked and jumped into the trees, searching for where Kagome and the others were.  
  
Suddenly, an enticing smell assaulted his nose, captivating him. Drooling, Inuyasha wondered what it was. 'What? What's that?' It took only a few seconds before the identity of the smell dawned on him. 'Ramen!!! That means. KAGOME!'  
  
Following his nose, he ran off, tracing the smell to locate the futuristic girl he was looking for.  
  
At the Campsite.  
  
Kagome heaved a deep sigh. 'I wonder where he is? I mean, he should be back by now, and he should have surely smelt the ramen I cooked for him by now.' Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango in turn.  
  
"Lady Kagome, no need to worry. Inuyasha will be here soon."  
  
"Yes Kagome, the houshi is right. He'll be here in a few minutes," Sango said, petting the purring Kirara.  
  
Nodding, Kagome tried to calm herself and stop worrying. 'He probably defeated Kouga by now, yet.. I wish they didn't have to fight. Kouga is really not that bad, as long as he doesn't call me his woman. And they're both so alike. If only they could see their similarities.'  
  
"Ramen!" A blurry, silver-haired figure ran up to the fire, his nose in the air, pinpointing the smell.  
  
'Here he is,' Kagome though, relieved, 'Why did it take him so long?' She watched him move to the cup full of ramen. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome thought, 'Of course, he doesn't ask if I'm ok, or if I got hurt, or if. I don't know, but something!'  
  
As Kagome was just about to yell at Inuyasha, Kouga, in all of his glory, made his grand appearance holding a bouquet of magnificent flowers, of lilacs and lavender.  
  
Dashing over to Kagome, Kouga said romantically, "Kagome, my love. Take these flowers as a token of my undying love, though they will never amount to the beauty of you."  
  
Kagome blushed furiously. 'Well, he is sweet. I mean, it can't harm him for trying.' Accepting his gift, Kagome smelled them delicately. 'Lilacs and. lavender. Oh my! How did he know? These are my favorite flowers."  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene unfold before his eyes, cursing his rival for making the first move. "Get away from her, ookami!" he yelled, spitting out some of the food in his mouth.  
  
Watching ramen fly out of his mouth as he yelled, Kagome recoiled in disgust, right into the arms of Kouga. Kouga, arms wrapping around Kagome's waist, scolded the dog-demon. "Keep your mouth closed, dog-turd! Learn some damn manners! I won't have be so disrespectful in front of the only woman I love, MY woman."  
  
Kagome gasped, and thought, 'Just when he was really sweet, he had to go back to the "my woman" thing.'  
  
Inuyasha immediately woke from his stupor at the wolf's actions and growled. "She's not your woman, jerk."  
  
"She's not yours either, dog-turd. What about that dead bitch walking around that you meet late at night?" Putting one of his hands on his hip, Kouga shook his head. "I don't get it. How could you choose a clay-pot over this amazing, warm, beautiful woman who I would give my life for."  
  
Kagome blushed at the compliment that made her seem superior to the dead miko. Inuyasha, on the other hand, reddened in anger and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, casting the empty cup of ramen aside.  
  
"Don't you dare talk of Kikyo that way! Besides, why bring Kikyo into this? Kagome is not Kikyo! No one can match Kikyo in beauty or skill. Neither one of them belongs to you. I will not have you take either with out a fight." 


	3. Suprise, suprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga growled, unwrapping his arms from Kagome, raising his hands in a fighting position. "I said she's too good for you, you stupid mutt! You ignore her and cheat on her. You two-timing jerk! How could you do this to such a heavenly creature?!"  
  
Kagome blushed harder at his outburst. Knowing she had to do something before a fight erupted, she stepped in between the two demons.  
  
"Inuyasha.Kouga.please. Don't fight. I don't understand what's going on, but this has to stop. Please do not fight. Shippo is still asleep, so don't wake him."  
  
Obeying her request, Kouga immediately stopped, though he continued to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, keeping his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, tried to make a comeback to Kouga's earlier comments, to get on Kagome's good side. "You bastard! Kagome's not your woman! Besides, how can you compare her to Kikyo if you never met her?" (A/N bad move Inu. Idiot! How do you think she'll take this?!)  
  
Kagome froze, her face paling considerably. 'What?! He. he is defending her?! He. I can't believe it.' She stepped farther away from him and clasped onto Kouga. She nuzzled her head into his arm as she felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
Kouga, inwardly smiling, grabbed Kagome around the waist. "Well, dog- turd. Look what you've done to Kagome. Do you think she likes being called wench and bitch? What were you thinking, comparing my love to that dead miko? I don't need to see that clay-pot to know Kagome is the only one I'll ever want." (A/N sorry for all you Inu/Kag fans. I'm usually one, but Kouga has to get this.)  
  
"Awww," a barely audible whisper could be heard from the forgotten onlookers. Sango propped her chin up using her hands. She turned to the young male next to her. "Now, Houshi-sama, why couldn't you be more like that." Blushing after realizing what she just said, she turned back to the fight, praying he hadn't heard. The young man she addressed smirked and promised himself to ask her about it later, while raising his arm to gently touch her back.  
  
Biting his lip, Inuyasha restrained himself from responding, knowing he'd only dig himself a deeper grave.  
  
Seeing no one saying anything, Kagome inhaled a deep breath, wiping away previous tears she shed. 'Now or never,' she thought. "Well, Inuyasha," she said, turning to him, "Do you ever think about what the effect your words have on me? I mean, every time I talk to you, you call me a bitch, a wench, or, even worse, just your Shikon Jewel detector? Do you have any idea of how I've felt this whole time? Why do you always compare me to Kikyo?! I know I'm not as good as her! Why rub it in?" Tears slithering down her checks, she broke down sobbing into Kouga's open arms.  
  
Inuyasha smelled her tears and became nervous, suddenly realizing exactly what he has said. 'Shit,' he cursed. 'What should I do?' "Kagome! Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Look, I'm sorry, it's just. I never. Kagome! Just don't cry!" After he started yelling, Kagome only cried harder, knowing he never denied what she accused him of.  
  
Kouga embraced Kagome, quieting her down. Hiccuping, yet finally not sobbing, she turned to look at Kouga's face. As smiled down at her, she felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach. 'Kouga.. '  
  
Kouga looked up again and faced Inuyasha as Kagome smiled. "You really didn't realize, did you? After all those years, you still-" he broke off chuckling. "She loved you, you jerk."  
  
At this statement, there were many gasps. One from the shocked dog demon, 'Did she really care for me that much?', two from the wide-eyed onlookers (who knew it all along, just that it was a surprise to hear it out loud), and one from the young woman enveloped in Kouga's warmth. 'Kouga, I gotta hand it to you,' the demon exterminator thought, 'you aren't as dumb as you appear.' 


	4. He did what!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the silence that crept on, slight snoring could be heard from Kagome's sleeping bag, where a young fox demon child was snoozing. Slowly, the rumbling stopped, and a small boy poopedout, yawning and stretching. "Huh?" Shippo said sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on here?"  
  
He walked towards Sango and Miroku's hiding places. "Sango? Miroku? What's going on-" His voice was suddenly muffled by two hands clasping themselves over his mouth and pulling him down. By now, of course, Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha had looked over and just stared as the boy disappeared.  
  
"Ah! Shippo! What did ya do that for?!" a male voice exclaimed in a grunt of pain.  
  
"Kagome!" a boyish voice yelled.  
  
Knowing she had to comfort the boy she considered her son, she ran over to where she thought Shippo disappeared. "Sango. Miroku. Why were you spying on us?" She reached down and picked up the kitsune, watching as the monk nursed his bitten hand.  
  
Sango slowly stood up, knowing she would just have to tell the truth. "Well, when we came back from picking up firewood, we heard you three talking, so."  
  
Kagome sighed, thinking how could she forget about her other friends. "It's ok. But.how much did you hear?"  
  
Sango blushed and said shakily, "Not much. Just something about Kikyo, mentions of an angel, the occasional curses."  
  
Turning around, embarrassed, Kagome walked back towards Inuyasha and Kouga, combing Shippo's hair with her fingers. Trying to act as though nothing had happened, Kagome smiled as them "Well, it's getting late. It's almost 10 or 11, if I predicted right. We need to get up early, to go looking for the shards. Um, Kouga? Shouldn't you go back to your pack? I mean, wouldn't they be worried?"  
  
The addressed man gazed into her eyes for a few more minutes before he slowly dropped his gaze to the ground. "I suppose so. Yet. Kagome, could I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, but Kagome accepted. Inuyasha, growling slightly, jumped up into the nearest tree, and sat, watching as Kouga and Kagome walked away. 'What the hell are they talking about? If it involves Kagome,' he thought, growling, 'it involves me. She does love me after all,' he thought. He quietly jumped after them and stopped in a tree when Kouga and Kagome stopped walking. He leaned forward perking his ears up to listen to what they were saying.  
  
Even several meters above he could distinguish Kouga's voice with his dog ears. "Kagome, my love. I must ask something."  
  
Kagome, blushing slightly, could only stutter out a "Y-yes?"  
  
Kouga reached forward, grasping her shoulders, pulling her closer. Kagome blushed even harder as his warm arms enveloped her figure. Resting his head on hers, he continued, not noticing her blushes. "Kagome, why do you stay with him? He treats you terribly and doesn't understand how precious you are. I do. I promise to take care of you, like he hasn't been able to, since that bitch came into his life. Please, come home with me. I love you too much to have you stay here only to be hurt."  
  
Inuyasha, seeing what's happening, started to growl quietly. 'She doesn't buy that crap, right? I mean, I protect her with my life and care for her. I let her go home, too. I don't have to do that stuff, but I do anyway.'  
  
"Kouga. I can't." 'Point for me,' Inuyasha thought quietly, smirking. "Inuyasha needs me to find the shards. After all, I broke the jewel."  
  
"I know, Kagome, but why? Why does he need the jewel? To become human and push aside to be with the dead one? Or to become youkai, and rip you limb from limb? Kagome, why do you put up with it?"  
  
"Kouga. I told you. I broke the jewel. I-"  
  
"Kagome. I know you broke it. So? Why doesn't he get the miko to fix it?"  
  
Kagome thought this over, going over what she should do. "I don't know. I mean, Kouga, why hasn't he left me for her already? I'm just not sure."  
  
"Exactly. You don't understand dog-tu- I mean, Inuyasha. But you must understand how deep my feelings are for you. If you don't, here-" He broke of as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome.  
  
Her thoughts stopped as warmth flowed throughout her body. She started to melt into his arms as her legs suddenly gave out. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome couldn't help but return his kiss, deepening it. Kagome stood dazzled and confused at what happened.  
  
Meanwhile, above them, a very annoyed half-youkai looked ready to kill the wolf youkai below. 'That bastard. Kissing my Kagome. I'll kill him. Damn him!' Gripping the Tetsusaiga, he was about to jump down before he stopped. 'Yet.why does she look happy? Does she really want him more?' Inuyasha glared at the couple below. 'I'll get her back. I swear.'  
  
Pulling back, Kouga looked into Kagome's cinnamon brown eyes. Panting slightly, Kagome licked her lips. 'Why am I getting this feeling from him?'  
  
"Kagome, my love. I will be back to make you my mate. I love you too much to have you remain here alone with out me." Giving her a small kiss, Kouga left her breathless as he ran off.  
  
Hi!!! Did you like it? I changed it, as you can probably tell. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	5. Gifts? Chocolate? Flowers?

A/N Sorry the chapters are so short! I'm grounded, and squeezing in time, while my parents don't watch, to write, so I'm in a hurry. Sorry! Thanks for your patience!  
  
Kagome just stood there. Completely oblivious to her surroundings. 'Why did he do that? Could he  
  
really-?' She was interrupted by someone yelling her name.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Where are you? It's time to hit the sack!"  
  
For a moment longer, Kagome just stared into the distance, before yelling, "Sango! I'm right here!  
  
I'm coming!" Kagome ran back to the campsite.  
  
Suddenly exhausted, she slowly climbed into her sleeping bag, Shippo curled next to her stomach.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were having a private discussion. "Where is he? He disappeared at  
  
the same time as Kagome." Sango was worried about their half-demon friend.  
  
Miroku shrugged, eager to talk about a different topic. "So, Sango. I didn't quite hear you earlier.  
  
What did you say as Kouga talked to Kagome?"  
  
Sango blushed at the memory. "Well, um, well, I, um, you see.."  
  
Miroku smiled slightly, watching Sango wriggle and twist her hands in an effort to come up with  
  
something. "Well, I."  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe we should discuss this in the morning?" He leaned back against a tree and  
  
slept instantly.  
  
Sango sighed deeply. 'That was close. I must think of an excuse, if not. Sango shivered slightly,  
  
he might get the wrong idea.'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inuyasha silently cursed himself. 'Damn! He almost got her! I can't let him take her from me, yet.  
  
who will she believe? Me, or that bastard? All he's done is be nice to her and love her. And me? All I've  
  
done is call her wench and bitch, and insult her while giving all my attention to Kikyo!' He slammed his fist  
  
into the tree, still in the same spot as when he listened to their discussion. 'Damn! She's falling for him!  
  
He'll win the bet at this rate! I gotta get her back!'  
  
He jumped down, swiftly and quietly returning to the campsite.' I gotta do something for her, but  
  
what?' Suddenly he smirked, an idea coming to him. 'Yep! That will do it!'  
  
The next day.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome squeaked, jumping up from bed.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?!" Shippo shrieked, scared Kagome was in trouble.  
  
"N-n-nothing. It's just-" She looked down on her pillow, surprised at what she saw there. A  
  
bouquet of flowers (not daisies), a box of chocolate (hehehe), and a card ere scattered on her pillow. "Oh,  
  
my!"  
  
She picked up the note and read it. "I am sorry for being such a jerk to you this whole time. I just  
  
want you to know that you're mine and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be by your side forever."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and smiled, relieved that they thought him still asleep. I wonder what she'll say,  
  
he thought.  
  
Kagome had thousands of thoughts running through her head. 'It can't be, she thought, can it?'  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree with a giant sweatdrop on his head. "What the hell?! How could you  
  
think that bastard could give you something like that?!"  
  
Kagome flung her head in his direction, jaw dropped, eyes wide. "What do you mean, Inuyasha? If  
  
Kouga didn't give this to me, then who?"  
  
'God, is she dense!' He thought. "Who do you think?! Is Kouga really the only one you think of?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Hmmm. Well.the only guys I know that  
  
like me are Kouga and Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha growled at both names. "What am I, then?"  
  
Kagome thought again then responded, "I really don't know, Inuyasha."  
  
"KAGOME!" four people yelled at once. Shippo, though, was the first one to explain. "Kagome, I  
  
saw Inuyasha put all those things there. I remember him sitting there, staring at you, breathing in your-"  
  
At this time, Inuyasha was pounding Shippo into pulp. Kagome blushed a deep, deep scarlet.  
  
Sango gasped, Inuyasha blushed too, Miroku grinned, and, because he was beaten, Shippo was frowning.  
  
"Inuyasha! It was you!" Kagome exclaimed, astonished.  
  
Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the ribs with his elbow. "Inuyasha, you sly dog! What else did you do  
  
while Lady Kagome was sleeping?"  
  
At this, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango blushed and the women giggled.  
  
Kagome was the first one to recover. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh. It was nothin'." He turned away, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"I'm touched. Thank you very much, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him and picked up her gifts  
  
and clothes and walked to a nearby spring.  
  
Inuyasha, who couldn't believe his luck, thought 'score!'  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha! Did you really mean what you wrote?' 


	6. The festival

The next morning  
  
"Mmmm.Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered as she began to wake.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, happy it was his name Kagome murmured, not the bastard, Kouga.  
  
As if hearing the inu-hanyou's thoughts, Kagome whispered quietly, "Where is Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at hearing his name, but the wolf-youkai in question ran over to Kagome and grasped her hands in his.  
  
"Kagome, my love. Let us flee to your home, so that I may meet your parents. After all, it would be impolite if I didn't meet your family before we married."  
  
"Ma-ma-marry?" Kagome squeaked, wide-eyed and staring at the male in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from where he was perched, and roughly pulled Kagome away from Kouga. He embraced her in his arms, making her eyes go even wider. "Kouga, what the hell did you think you were doing, commanding Kagome like that. I'm the only who goes to her home. I'm the only one her family likes. I certainly won't let Kagome go with you alone."  
  
Kouga was growling, similar to Inuyasha. Suddenly, he smiled. "Oh really, dog-turd? I'm sure her family would love me even more. Besides, what do you think you always do? Ask her quietly to do something, like I, or snap at her impatiently to do something?"  
  
At the moment, Inuyasha paused, thinking about an answer, Kouga reached and grabbed Kagome out his arms, but not fast enough so that Inuyasha didn't grab her back.  
  
Having enough, Kagome almost lost her patience. "Stop. Kouga, get your arm off of my waste. Inuyasha, stop smothering me so that I can't breathe." The two immediately obeyed her, blushing slightly. "Now. I know you both want to go, but I have to somehow manage this. I mean, I can't walk around in broad daylight with two youkai."  
  
The youkai didn't miss a beat, and both objected to what she said. "What?! You mean you're taking that bastard/jerk!"  
  
Kagome, not meaning to offend them said, "Well.I didn't want to offend either of you. Besides, I can probably just buy you two some clothes.and hats." She added looking them up and down. She blushed, and decided to add something. "Um. I know you didn't know this, but the Sakuya festival (thanks for telling me this) is tomorrow (A/N sorry if someone else had this, I thought it was sweet since you know, cherry blossoms- love.ok.maybe that's just me. Anyway.) so maybe we could go."  
  
'Hmmm..' Inuyasha was thinking, wondering about this festival. He'd been to one before, but they seemed to each have a different meaning. "Kagome. What's the point of this festival? What is the significance?"  
  
"Well," Kagome started to stutter, embarrassed, "W-well.it's the f- festival o-of, um, l-l-lovers." Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
Both youkai smiled widely.  
  
Kouga was the first to respond. "So, I guess this makes us lovers, right?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right, lover-boy. I'm SO sure she'd wanna go with you when she could go with me. She just can't resist me."  
  
Inuyasha flexed, making Kagome blush harder, and Kouga start to growl. "Heh! Yeah! Kagome's relationship with you hasn't exactly been sweet, so unlike mine and hers. Our love is ever blooming." At this, Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. "Yeah right, jerk! Hah!"  
  
'Kagome, you better stop this,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Um.Inuyasha, Kouga.can you stop. I don't know what's gotten into you two, but maybe we can go as just friends." 'Yeah, just friends,' she reassured herself, unable to believe what she was saying, nonetheless.  
  
Both of the youkai thought differently, though. 'I'll be so good to her, she'll regret saying we're just friends,' Kouga thought triumphantly. Inuyasha thought similarly. 'At this festival, I'm gonna prove to her that we aren't "just friends".'  
  
Both of them thought one thing after, though, 'What will she do if she finds out about the bet?' 


	7. Problems with the boys

Sorry! Ton of homework. I will probably only write on the weekend. Oh. And I'm kind of lazy. The festival was kind of boring (in my mind) so I'm starting with the end. I don't own Inuyasha, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the forest.  
  
Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha walked through the forest, Kagome grasping one of Kouga's and Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"So." she started to say, but didn't finish. 'Why can't I say anything? It was kind of fun, except for when they started fighting.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get your f****** hands off MY Kagome!"  
  
"YOUR Kagome, Dog-turd! I don't think so! Kagome invited me, you just came along." Kouga turned away from the angry hanyou, ignoring the growls coming from his throat.  
  
"Don't be talkin', jerk! You practically forced her to take you here! What about the whole 'meet your parents' deal? If she wanted you to meet her family, she would have taken you there, not here!"  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, grabbing Kagome around the waste. "She thought it would be more romantic to come here with me. We can meet her parents later, right my mate?"  
  
Kagome blushed red, and wiggled out of Kouga's grasp. "Kouga, I'm not your mate-"  
  
Kouga interrupted her with a harsh "-yet." He advanced towards Kagome again, making Kagome take a step back, unfortunately into Inuyasha. He grabbed her waist, supporting her and glared at Kouga, making her blush fiercely.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt my Kagome." 'Again with the my' she thought sadly/ happily. (A/N How can I explain. You see, she doesn't want to be considered property, yet she's happy that Inuyasha considers her his. Get it?)  
  
Kouga stepped back, realizing what he was doing. He stared for a second before coming up with a come-back. "Well, she'll be hurt by you, anyway." Turning to Kagome he said "I am extremely sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean by that, freak?"  
  
Kouga laughed, saying "Hah! I'm the freak? What about you? At least I'm whole!" Inuyasha growled more deeply, flexing his claws. "What I was saying was that you being around Kikyou hurts Kagome more than any wound. Or didn't you know that?" He smirked at Inuyasha's reactions.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward. "What do you mean? I would never intentionally hurt Kagome! I don't care about.about Kikyou anymore!"  
  
At this, the whole party was surprised. Kouga laughed menacingly. "Yeah! Sure! That's why you run to see her every time she appears and leave Kagome waiting behind, right?"  
  
'I have got to stop this before anything happens. All the people are staring now.'  
  
She ran between them, then turned to Inuyasha. Placing her hands on his chest, she tried to stop him. "Inuyasha. Please, stop. We are attracting a lot of attention. Don't fight with Kouga." She pleaded, restraining him from making any further actions. All Inuyasha could do was blush at their contact. As she felt him relax, she pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Kouga growled, annoyed, at seeing the blush on Inuyasha's face increase when Kagome kissed him lightly. Hearing his growl, Kagome turned and grabbed his hands. "You too, Kouga. I won't let you ever come to my time again if you don't stop now."  
  
Flashback end  
  
'Why can't they just get along?'  
  
A/N Sorry. I'll update again later. 


	8. Why do they fight?

This is the alternate ending. I'm sorry but I can't keep writing. Maybe when I have some free time I can make it longer and better. Sorry! This is Kouga!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome dropped her head, not knowing what to do. I mean, what should she do? She had a lot of fun, but was also busy keeping Kouga and Inuyasha in order. 'What should I say?'  
  
While Kagome was thinking, the two youkai glared at each other. Their glares challenged the other to make the first move, knowing they would kill them if they did. At the same time, Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed Kagome's waist, pulling her into them both. At the sudden contact, Kagome blushed, not realizing exactly what they were doing.  
  
Summing up the courage to speak, she said shakily, "Umm, Kouga.Inuyasha.what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but Kouga interrupted. "I was just admiring your beauty, Kagome. Your skin.so delicate and beautiful. I long to touch its heavenly silkiness"  
  
Kagome blushed a deep scarlet at his words. 'At least someone got the idea.'  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga and started growling. 'What's up with him?' Kagome thought, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Sighing she lifted her gaze into Inuyasha's eyes. She saw a deep emotion, but not of love or sorrow, just anger. Knowing what she had to do, she started to cry. Inuyasha, seeing her burst into tears, reached his hand up to touch her face. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome jerked out of his reach, and wiped away the tears. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." All Inuyasha could do was stare at her, confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know how you really feel. You don't love me, like Kouga does. You like me cause I look like Kikyo." Sobbing, she continued, "Well, Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome. I'm my own person. You love Kikyo, not me. I will always love you, but I can't stand to be around you when you love her so much. Please, just go to Kikyo and let me live with a person who truly loves me."  
  
Kagome turned her head aside, sobbing into Kouga's chest as he embraced her. Disgusted at how Inuyasha made her feel, Kouga became very angry. "Inu, go back to the girl you love. You've hurt Kagome enough. With me, she'll get all the love and affection she needs. If your friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, would rather be with us, then tell them to go to my village. (Sorry, but I had to have Inuyasha lose everything. I mean, do you think Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would stay with Inu + Kikyo if they could go with a happy Kagome?). See ya, Dog-turd."  
  
In a gust of wind, Kagome and Kouga disappeared into the forest, leaving a depressed Inuyasha behind. "Kagome.."  
  
Inuyasha got on his knees, and started crying. Though he tried to stop them, the tears would not cease to fall. 'Why? I.I.I need you, Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~ A few weeks later ~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, it's been over a month," a concerned female demon exterminator reminded him. "You're.you're.well.." Sango broke off, thinking of how to word her thoughts.  
  
"What I think this lovely lady is trying to say is that you need to move on." Miroku said sadly, feeling pity on the hanyou before him.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyes to stare at his friends. Two weeks before, he seemed to have lost the spark in his eyes and he didn't seem to feel any emotion but grief.  
  
'Kagome, why did you leave me? I love you. I realized it only after I lost you. Oh, Kagome..'  
  
Sango looked away, not bearing his dreadful gaze.  
  
Inuyasha had become extremely isolated and rarely ate or did anything anymore. He sat all by himself in the corner of Kaede's hut, withdrawing from his friends' circle.  
  
Miroku turned his head and looked at Sango. "What can we do?" he whispered to her.  
  
Sneaking a backward glance, she sighed. "I don't know anymore. If only Kagome were here.." The two stared into each other's faces for a few moments.  
  
Breaking the impenetrable gaze Miroku was giving her, she looked down at her lap. "Oh, how I miss Shippo. With Kagome gone, he couldn't take it and ran away. I wonder where he is now."  
  
Miroku followed her gaze as she looked out of the window. "I bet he went to Kouga's village to live with Kagome."  
  
Outside of the hut, a sudden movement caught their eyes.  
  
"Is that.?"  
  
"Yes, Sango, it's Kouga."  
  
Hearing the youkai's despicable name, Inuyasha looked up and growled.  
  
He grabbed Tetsusaiga and ran to the door. Ripping it down with his claws, he prepared himself into battle position, getting ready to whip out his Tetsusaiga at any time.  
  
Noticing there wouldn't be a warm welcome for him, Kouga stopped and showed he meant peace. "Please." he said, panting from a long run. "I need your help."  
  
Inuyasha guffawed, standing up. "Yeah, right. Your mate probably just asked you to finish the job, right?"  
  
Kouga stopped panting and stared into his eyes. "No wonder she left you. How could anyone love someone who expected them to betray them?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched, annoyed at Kouga's comment. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
  
"We can't waste anymore time. Kagome's gone."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. "What did you say?" he said, anger rising. "You did NOT just say Kagome's gone, right?"  
  
Kouga backed away as Inuyasha's hand reached his sheathed sword.  
  
"Now, now, Inuyasha. You don't really want to kill me right? I mean, how would Kagome feel about it?"  
  
Calming at her name, he dropped his hand to his side. "I still can't believe you let your mate disappear."  
  
Turning away, Kouga responded, "She's not my mate yet." 


	9. Is it the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I hate this stupid thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this, the three companions (aka Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha), jumped and started to yell.  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, she's still free!"  
  
The last comment was rewarded by a big bump on Miroku's head. Sango started to twitch at the terrible timing at what the priest has said.  
  
The two youkai watched as Miroku was continually bombarded with blows from Sango's boomerang. (Can someone please tell me how to spell the name? I know it, but I can't spell it.)  
  
Laughing silently, the two remembered the problem at hand and glared at each other.  
  
Inuyasha was silently cheering. 'Yes! She's not his mate!' "What did you mean she's not your mate?"  
  
"Yet," Kouga said coolly. "She wanted to wait awhile before we became mates. She said she wasn't ready."  
  
'That probably meant she didn't want to go with him,' Inuyasha thought happily.  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's now happy smirk, he continued. "I don't know who took Kagome. They covered their scent too well."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he responded, "Yeah, right! Your weak nose probably just couldn't pick up the scent, unlike my superior one."  
  
Surprisingly, Kouga responded, "Now is not the time to show off, inu. I need to get MY woman back."  
  
Inuyasha just turned away, contemplating a way to get her back.  
  
A few moments passed and as everyone noticed Inuyasha wasn't going to respond to his comment, they stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.  
  
Noticing the stares he was getting, he turned back around and angrily asked, "What?! Why are you staring at me?!"  
  
Kouga, with a dumbfounded look on his face, just stared. After a few moments he said, "Why didn't you say something back, DOG-TURD?"  
  
Pissed of by Kouga's insult, Inuyasha yelled "What the-"  
  
Deciding now was a good time to interject, Sango walked between the two. All movement stopped as everyone looked at Sango. "Now stop! We must find Kagome! You two have got to stop bickering like little kids! Who knows what Kagome's kidnappers could have done to her?!"  
  
Giving one last glare, Inuyasha turned away and muttered, "Come on. We gotta go save Kagome."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha started walking east.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up!" Sango yelled as she dragged Miroku's unconscious body.  
  
Kouga followed, mumbling "Why does dog-turd lead?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A few hours later, the group rested, Miroku now conscious and doing the one thing he knows best (yes, being a hentai).  
  
As Sango and Miroku sat by the fire, Kouga paced, and Inuyasha sat in a tree.  
  
'Kami, Kagome. I miss you.' Inuyasha sat quietly thinking of the times he was with Kagome. He thought about her smile, and her intoxicating scent. 'Why did you leave me Kagome?' Inuyasha thought, his eyes softening as he remembered her. 'Kagome, you don't know how much I love you. I swear, when I get you back, I will tell you. Even if you reject me,' his heart stung at the thought, 'I will always love you.'  
  
Breaking out of his thoughts as he heard a loud THUD, he smelled something in the air.  
  
Cursing, he jumped out of the tree, and ran through the forest, following his nose. (AN: doesn't that remind you of the Fruit Loops commercial? With the toucan? You know, toucan Sam?)  
  
Kouga followed swiftly, suddenly realizing what he smelled.  
  
Sango jumped up and ran after the youkai, forgetting about the monk.  
  
Sighing, Miroku got up quietly, put out the fire, and followed his companions.  
  
Jumping out of the trees, Inuyasha landed in a clearing where he discovered something that he would never forget.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers for waiting so long. I just haven't been able to finish. The next chapter will be the last, and will probably be short. Thanks so much! 


	10. Goodbye, my love

Hi guys! Been one year, hasn't it? Here's one ending. I hope you enjoy it, though it wasn't exactly what I planned it to be like. I'm kinda disappointed that it dropped off where it was, so I will probably do an epilogue. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while. Anyway, me no own. Simple as that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes wide at the scene before him.  
  
Kouga, who was right behind him, gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered after his yell. (A/N I changed the previous chapters, but for some reason some of them don't seem to change. Darn. Anyway, yes, Kikyo's still 'alive' in this one.)  
  
Sango and the others watched silently as they surveyed the area in front of them. A few feet away, a small form could be made out, lying in a pool of crimson liquid. It appeared to be a girl, stretched limply on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, running to her.  
  
Next to Kagome, a young miko stood, staring at the white haired hanyou observing her. "Hello, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked forward. "Kikyo?"  
  
During this time, Kouga revived the previously unconscious girl. "Kagome! Wake up! It's me, Kouga! Kagome! Please wake up!"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the form of a wolf youkai. "Kouga, is that you?" she said softly, still a bit dizzy from the loss of blood.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, embracing her swiftly. "Kagome! Thank Kami you're alright!"  
  
Kagome slowly got out of Kouga's embrace. "Kouga, how'd you find me?" Looking past him, she gasped. "Inu...yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha missed Kagome's voice and kept staring at Kikyo. "Kikyo, why are you here?"  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly at the man she loved and hated. "Inuyasha, I knew you would be here. You can not stand to be away from me."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Kikyo and repeated his previous question.  
  
Kikyo smiled and walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, embracing him.  
  
Swallowing, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo. "Kikyo... I missed you...." Looking past Kikyo, Inuyasha saw Kagome lying in a pool of blood. Wrenching himself out of Kikyo's embrace, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.  
  
'Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you? Was it Kikyo?' Kneeling down to check her over for the location of her wound, he voiced his thoughts.  
  
Kagome blinked as she held back tears, thinking about what she just saw. "Inuyasha, don't ask me that." (A/N dejá vu)  
  
Inuyasha blinked back, trying to understand. "Kagome. What do you mean? Why shouldn't I-"  
  
Kagome cut him off as she burst into tears. "You don't want to know, Inuyasha. Why does it matter to you? You can't kill your one love just because your precious shard detector was attacked."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as Kouga took the girl into his arms and rubbed her back as she cried. "No Kagome! You're wrong! You're not just a jewel shard detector! You're so much more! I-"  
  
Kagome cut him off once again as she jumped out of Kouga's arms and slapped Inuyasha. "NO! Stop it! Stop toying with my emotions! Don't lie to me! You've hurt me too much! I don't want to be hurt by you any longer! I'm tired of you lying to me!  
  
She collapsed into Kouga's open arms, weeping.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, indescribably sad. "Kagome... I'm not lying. I love you, Kagome. I really do. Please listen to me. I can't live with out you! Please, Kagome, please listen to me," he cried to her, lowering his head.  
  
Kikyo watched the conversation with a frown. Deciding it should end now, Kikyo walked behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his body. "Inuyasha, come with me," she whispered to him.  
  
Raising his head, he slowly turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't love her. Remember, you promised you would go to Hell with me. Besides, look at her. She loves the stupid ookami. You see how she cries into his arms. They love each other. Don't be bothered by my foolish reincarnation. I will give you everything that my copy can not. Inuyasha...."  
  
A tear running down his face, Inuyasha gave Kagome one last glance before he gave her up. "Kagome, I'll miss you, but... you love Kouga," he whispered sadly, trying to stop his tears.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Kikyo's arms tightened around him. "Inuyasha, it's time."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Kikyo... let's go.  
  
Smiling Kikyo opened the portal to Hell and sucked Inuyasha in.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome. I'll always love you," Inuyasha whispered as he vanished from sight.  
  
Crying Kouga and Kagome embraced. "Kouga," Kagome whispered. "Kouga... let's go," she said, choking on her tears.  
  
Saying a final goodbye to his past rival and her best friend, Kouga and Kagome left the area where two souls just departed from.  
  
~The End~ 


	11. Kagome, my love

Hi guys! Been one year, hasn't it? Well, here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, though it wasn't exactly what I planned it to be like. I'm kinda disappointed that it dropped off where it was, so I will probably do an epilogue. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while. Anyway, me no own. Simple as that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle of the Youkai Chapter 10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes wide at the scene before him.  
  
Kouga, who was right behind him, gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered after his yell. (A/N I changed the previous chapters, but for some reason some of them don't seem to change. Darn. Anyway, yes, Kikyo's still 'alive' in this one.)  
  
Sango and the others watched silently as they surveyed the area in front of them. A few feet away, a small form could be made out, lying in a pool of crimson liquid. It appeared to be a girl, stretched limply on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, running to her.  
  
Next to Kagome, a young miko stood, staring at the white haired hanyou observing her. "Hello, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked forward. "Kikyo?"  
  
During this time, Kouga revived the previously unconscious girl. "Kagome! Wake up! It's me, Kouga! Kagome! Please wake up!"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the form of a wolf youkai. "Kouga, is that you?" she said softly, still a bit dizzy from the loss of blood.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, embracing her swiftly. "Kagome! Thank Kami you're alright!"  
  
Kagome slowly got out of Kouga's embrace. "Kouga, how'd you find me?" Looking past him, she gasped. "Inu...yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha missed Kagome's voice and kept staring at Kikyo. "Kikyo, why are you here?"  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly at the man she loved and hated. "Inuyasha, I knew you would be here. You can not stand to be away from me."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Kikyo and repeated his previous question, worried about her wellbeing.  
  
Kikyo smiled and walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, embracing him.  
  
Swallowing, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo. "Kikyo... what happened...I missed you...but what about...." Looking past Kikyo, Inuyasha saw Kagome lying in a pool of blood. Eyes wide, Inuyasha wrenched himself out of Kikyo's embrace and quickly ran over to Kagome.  
  
'Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you? Was it Kikyo?' Kneeling down to check her over for the location of her wound, he voiced his thoughts. 'Kagome... what could have happened? If you got hurt... I don't know what I'd do with out you....'  
  
Kagome blinked and frowned sadly, thinking about what she just saw. 'Could Inuyasha really care about Kikyo still?' "Inuyasha, don't ask me that." (A/N dejá vu)  
  
Inuyasha blinked back, trying to understand. "Kagome. What do you mean? Why shouldn't I-"  
  
Kagome cut him off as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. "You don't want to know, Inuyasha. Why does it matter to you? You can't kill your one love just because your precious shard detector was attacked."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and took her in his arms, trying to wipe away her tears. "Kagome! Never think that! You're not just my shard detector! You're so much more! You've always been! Oh, Kagome... can't you see how much I-"  
  
Kagome cut him off as she jumped out of his arms and slapped Inuyasha. "NO! Stop it! Stop toying with my emotions! Don't lie to me! You've hurt me too much! I don't want to be hurt by you any longer! I'm tired of you lying to me!  
  
She collapsed into Kouga's open arms, crying.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, indescribably sad. "Kagome... I'm not lying. I love you, Kagome. I really do. Please listen to me. I can't live with out you! Please, Kagome, please listen to me," he cried to her, lowering his head.  
  
Kikyo watched the conversation with a frown. Deciding it should end now, Kikyo walked behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his body. "Inuyasha, come with me," she whispered to him.  
  
Raising his head, he slowly turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't love her. Remember, you promised you would go to Hell with me. Besides, look at her. She loves the stupid ookami. You see how she cries into his arms. They love each other. Don't be bothered by my foolish reincarnation. I will give you everything that my copy can not. Inuyasha...."  
  
Frowning, Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. Sighing, Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo. "Kikyo, you're wrong. She's not just you're copy." Turning to look at Kagome, he continued. "She's so much more. Kikyo, I love her. I love her as I used to love you, when you were alive. Kikyo, you do not belong here. Though it pains my heart to say it, Kikyo, you must go. I will not be able to leave with you to go to Hell, as I must stay with my love... Kagome. Even if she does not become my lover, I will watch over her and protect her forever."  
  
Kagome, tear stains now evident on her cheeks, stared at him. "Inuyasha, you don't mean that...."  
  
Walking towards her, out of Kikyo's grasp, Inuyasha kneeled down. "Kagome... did you really think I would go to Hell with Kikyo? I love you too much, Kagome. I do love you." Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him, he growled at Kouga. "Kagome, I love you too much to be taken by Kouga. I know you do not truly love him, yet you would go with him, leaving me alone and with out your love. Kagome, I will not give you up with out a fight."  
  
Tears once again rolling down her cheeks, Kagome laid her head on his chest. "Inuyasha, do you really mean that? Oh, Inuyasha." Whimpering, she clutched his haori and enjoyed the warmth that came from knowing she was truly loved.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Arg! I can't get this ending right! I hate it the more I do it! Well, that was the true alternate ending. Hope you liked it.  
  
I don't think I'll do a sequel, cuz I'm really busy, but I might do an epilogue.  
  
I just wanted to thank all of my faithful readers. I never would have believed so many people would like this little story. And some of you are famous Inuyasha fanfic writers. Imagine my amazement at seeing your reviews! Thank yous go to:  
  
Ancient-Legend  
  
Katzztar  
  
Chiisuta  
  
Battosai Yuriko  
  
kAoMi1  
  
Hanamaru285  
  
Crimson Rogue  
  
eddie4  
  
Pearl Namekk  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox  
  
Yunaleska  
  
Kawaii Kitsune and Hanyou  
  
Kain4  
  
Laura-chan  
  
Mala  
  
InusGurl  
  
Paru-chan  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness  
  
Jane  
  
Sorena  
  
SvF-BD02-Wedge  
  
Lady MoonShadow1  
  
Kenya Skadi  
  
Stormstar  
  
v-ersatile  
  
jen  
  
Fallencherryblossom  
  
burnsybaby  
  
Erika  
  
Miaka  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness  
  
S@n-ch@n  
  
Kota Magic  
  
Evangelion-totalfan  
  
My best friend since kindergarten, Mirokulover88  
  
FallenAzrealPenemue  
  
Inuyashaluver4life14  
  
Animecraver  
  
CorruptedAngel  
  
EclipseKlutz  
  
Crystal Twilight  
  
Dark Heart2  
  
LMS  
  
Jesia  
  
xsexylilbabygrlx19  
  
sapcegirlval  
  
fallen-anqel  
  
Biganimefan1  
  
ray  
  
ILuvInuyasha  
  
Kohana  
  
davidlover  
  
Sarah  
  
Thank you oh so much for putting up with me, as I'm an absolutely terrible author for not updating for exactly one year. Well, all I can say is that I really do appreciate the support and kindness I've received from all of you, especially since this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoyed this. And, I'm sorry for the problems that have occurred here on fanfiction.net. I tried to replace some old chapters, but it won't allow me to. ( well, thank you again!  
  
Even though some of you have flamed me, I take it as constructive criticism and I appreciate your reviews nonetheless. Also, I think it's quite funny that even my best friend flamed me. Lol. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been dealing with going to high school and getting a TON of homework compared to last year. It's been great, and I can't thank you enough. Oh, well, cya!!! 


End file.
